Razorsharp Edge
by Tseu Tsumi
Summary: Jake has been having memory lapses lately. Chance thinks it's nothing and Callie thinks everything will be alright. But when strange things start to happen with Jake, they start to suspect something is wrong. But just how wrong are things with Jake?
1. Voices in My Head

Chapter One

Voices in my Head

Jake Clawson sat on the couch in the living room, feet resting on the coffee table. The six o'clock news was on, the lovely anchor reporting on nothing of interest. It seemed as of late the criminals of Megakat city were all on vacation, which meant the SWAT Kats were on forced vacation. Chance was getting quite restless with the lack of excitement actually. He was constantly going out, trying to find things to do. He was trying new hobbies, going to dance clubs, visiting his mom for often, and other random things. This left Jake pretty much alone at the shop. The brown kat would never tell Chance, but he did not like being alone. When he was all by himself and no one was around, he felt watched. The fur stood on end and his body just would not relax.

He fidgeted in his seat, his muscles screaming to move. His eyes darted around, looking at the shadows cast around the room by the lamp next to him. No matter how many times he looked around, there was no one there, no one watching him. Yet the feeling never left him. It only vanished when people were around. When he was with someone, Chance, Callie, hell even Feral, the feeling was gone, even if the company was not always the greatest.

"I'd prefer bad company to being alone," he stated aloud.

"_Be careful what you wish for," _his thoughts told him. He smirked at the idea of Dark Kat or Hard Drive suddenly crashing through the wall and attacking him. Their secret identities were safe; there was no risk of that happening.

"It would still be a nice break from the boredom," he said aloud again.

_"I know what you mean. Nothing fun has happened in FOREVER!"_ Jake sighed and agreed with his mind. Nothing fun had happened in forever. He got up from his seat and moved into the kitchen. He pulled a can of milk out of the fridge and used his claws to open it. The brown Tom took a big drink and set the can down. Maybe he should follow Chance's example and find a new hobby. Perhaps then the cloud of boredom would leave him.

_"There is bound to be something in the hanger."_ Jake moved through the kitchen and into the secret entrance to the hanger. Perhaps there was something to that thought. He descended the stairs down into the hanger, lights flickering on automatically due to the motion sensors he put into the stairway. The Tom moved across the hanger and over to his work station. Wires, scrap metal, a propeller, springs, cogs, and several tools lay scattered across the table. He looked the things over his mind trying desperately to find something to do. Slowly, several pieces of the puzzle came together in his mind. He sat down got to work. Gathering many of the random pieces of metal and such together on his table he set to work.

He soon became absorbed into his work. He was so absorbed in making something out of the random junk; he didn't hear the footsteps coming down the stairs. Nor did he hear the voice calling out his name. It wasn't until the large paw of the large yellow tabby touched his shoulder did he react at all. The small brown Tom jolted around on his stool, goggles still over his eyes. He stared up at Chance, the larger Tom raising an eyebrow as he looked down at Jake.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah. You just startled me…"

"I was calling your name for like five minutes. You had me worried buddy," Chance's voice showed his concern. Jake sighed, his ears flattening against his head a bit.

"Sorry. I was just working and I didn't expect you to get back so early."

"Early? Dude, its eleven thirty at night."

"It is?" Jake looked down at his watch and his eyes widened. It really was eleven thirty at night, "Wow…guess I got really absorbed in my work."

"Whatcha working on buddy?" Chance tilted his head up to look over Jake.

"It's a wrist saw. I figure if we ever get caught in nets or something, this will be a quick way of getting out before we get tackled." Jake turned and held up his device as he spoke. Using a metal cutter, he had cut saw-blade like teeth into the propeller. The blade was connected a wrist gauntlet via cables and a metal rod. Jake slipped the contraption on and stood up. With the push of a button, the blade began to whirl, the propeller blade becoming nothing more than a white blur.

"Nice dude, but ain't that a bit dangerous? I mean, what if you turn it on accidentally? You might lose a leg or an arm or somethin'."

"I'm going to see if I can get the blade to collapse without weakening it too much. That way it can be hidden and with a bit of paint, it will look just like a part of our gloves.

"Nice dude. Well, I think you've done enough tonight. Why don't we go to bed?" Jake yawned as Chance spoke. Sleep did sound nice at the moment. He nodded and started heading for the stairs. Chance followed, making sure to shut the lights off as he exited the hanger. Jake found himself in his bedroom soon enough. He discarded his jumpsuit in favor of just his boxers. He settled into bed and covered himself up. He turned the light off beside his bed and closed his eyes. As he drifted off to sleep, he hoped something exciting would happen the next day.

"Jake….Jake…JAKE!" The brown Tom in question jolted away, his head whipping around looking for the source of the noise. His eyes feel on Chance as he stood over beside him, staring down at him with a slightly annoyed look on his face.

"Do you have a new hobby of freaking me out?" he asked.

"W-What do you mean? I was just sleeping…" Jake pushed himself off of the table and looked up at Chance for a moment before snapping his head back to the table. He looked around to see he was in the hanger, sitting at his work table.

"You weren't in your bed this morning. I get up and make breakfast and I go to wake you up and you were gone. I called out for you and searched everywhere and couldn't find you. Then I came down here and here you are, drooling all over your table." Jake slowly lifted his hand up and wiped it across his mouth. There was definitely drool there. He looked down and his eyes widened. Sitting there before him was the wrist gauntlet he had been working on. The blade was gone and it was fully painted. He reached down and picked the device up, hitting the activation switch. The gauntlet opened, releasing the collapsed blade. The blade came out spinning ready to cut anything that got near it.

"Well, seems you finished your project. Now, want some breakfast, or do you plan on vanishing again and making me play hide and seek?" Jake nodded slowly as he stared at the device. He could have sworn he went straight to bed.

"You could have been sleep walking," Chance said as he took another bite of his bacon.

"Sleep inventing you mean? I don't know. I've never done anything like that before." Jake had to admit it was weird. He didn't remember getting up and going down into the hanger at all. He had told Chance this, but the tabby seemed like he was trying to brush it off.

"There is a first time for everything. You might have just been too exhausted to remember. No big deal."

"Maybe…" Jake trailed off as he took another bite of egg. The brown Tom sat there thinking deeply.

_"Should I tell him?"_

_ "__**And what? Have him think there is something wrong with you? It's just a few blackouts."**_

_"There isn't such a thing as 'just a few blackouts.'" _

_**"Sure there is. It's probably just the boredom. Don't worry so much." **_

Jake sighed as his thoughts wondered what to do. He would often have mental discussions with himself. It helped him focus. The fact was Jake had been having some lapses in memory for a while now. He could be doing something then suddenly be doing something else, with a span of either a few minutes or a few hours being the different. At first he had thought it to just be him spacing out, but it had been getting a bit more frequent lately. And with last nights little event, he was getting to be a bit scared. Perhaps he should talk to Callie. She might be a bit less likely to make a big deal out of it.

"_How do you not make a big deal out of blackouts?"_ This time there was no answer, just a churning knot in his stomach.


	2. Trip to City Hall

Chapter Two

Trip to City Hall

The walk to city hall was a long trek from the Scrap Yard. Jake had turned down the offer of a ride from Chance in favor of walking though. He wanted to take as much time as he could. This was going to be a long conversation he was sure of it. He had called yesterday to see if Callie had any time she could set aside for him to talk to her. She said she could pencil him in for a talk today around 3:00 pm. He left the Scrap Yard around 1:00 pm so that he could make sure he wouldn't be late. He needed someone to talk to that would at least listen to the severity of the situation. That and he needed someone who would understand how scared he was.

Chance was a great friend and he could talk to him about anything, but he didn't seem to be taking his blackouts seriously. He needed someone who would and he hoped Callie was the one who would give him that. As he walked, his mind began to wonder exactly how she would react. He pictured her fur standing on edge as she came worried and demanded he let her take him to the hospital for an examination. He shook his head with a chuckle. She would never lose her cool like that, she was pretty calm and collected she-kat. Then there was the situation where she could wave him off, saying it was exhaustion or boredom getting to him. That situation seemed unlikely too since he knew she cared for both Chance and him. They were her mechanics and her friends after all. There were so many different situations that could occur that fell between the two extremes he thought about that he knew anything could happen. He just hoped Callie had some good advice that would come along with her reaction.

He finally reached City Hall around 2:45. He went inside and took the elevator up to where Callie's office was located. He walked over to her secretary, a small she-kat with gray fur and half moon glasses. She wore her long hair back in a bun. Small broaches were pinned to her light brown business suit coat.

"I'm Jake Clawson. I'm here to see Ms. Briggs," he said to her. She looked up at him and smiled.

"You must be her Three O'clock. Have a seat and I will inform her you are here." The older she-kat pointed to one of the many chairs lined up against the wall. Jake took his seat as the woman picked up the phone and dialed one number.

"Ms. Briggs, your Three O'clock is here. Yes ma'am," the woman put down the phone and looked over to Jake.

"She will be with you soon, Mr. Clawson." Jake nodded and sat there staring at his feet. He could feel his anxiety levels rising. He always got this way around Callie. His heart began to beat faster, he would start sweating, and a knot would form in his stomach. Coupled with the anxiety of the conversation topic he was going to bring up it made him feel sick. Jake had admitted to himself long ago about his crush on Callie. He also admitted to himself about his sexuality. Hot girls were hot girls, but hot guys were hot guys. Being Bi-sexual gave him a lot of opportunities, but it also came with stigmas and coupled with is shyness it was a burden sometimes. He wasn't like Chance who could shamelessly flirty with a woman he thought was attractive. It didn't come easily to him. Conversation normally didn't come easy for him but he did try his best.

"Jake?" The brown Tom looked up at the sound of his voice being called. Callie stood on her doorway, a smile on her face. She wore her usual pink suit with matching pumps. Her hair was down and her make-up as flawless as always.

"Come on in," she motioned for him to follow her as she retreated back into her office. He followed, closing the door behind him. She sat down behind her desk and he took the chair before it.

"So, how are you?" she started out the conversation but the look on her face as concerned. He had never made an appointment with her before and she was quite curious as to what was up.

"I'm okay…" he lied.

_"Tell her the truth. That is why you came here." _

"Really?" she was obviously have a hard time believing his lie.

"no…I…I need someone to talk to…" his voice dropped in volume, but it was still loud enough for her to hear. His eyes were focused on his feet again.

"Alright well I'm right here. What do you need to talk about?" She leaned forward in her chair, placing her elbows on the desk and her hands under her chin.

"I…I've been having this problem…and I think it's getting worse."

"Problem? What kind of problem?"

"Well…I've been doing something lately. It started out small but now I've been doing it more frequently and I can't seem to control it…"

"Jake…are you doing drugs?" Jake's head snapped up, eyes wide.

"What? No! No…it's not drugs. I've been blacking out." Callie stared at him for a moment, a look of shock on her face.

"Blacking out? Like how?"

"Well, I will be doing something one moment and the next I'm doing something else and I don't remember the in between."

"Memory Lapses. Anything change for you recently? Change in diet or something happen?"

"Not really. Chance and I have been really bored lately but that's about it," Callie nodded as she listened, "And last night I went to bed and woke up working on a…a car," Jake caught himself just before he spilled the beans about his invention. Deep down he didn't like keeping the secret from Callie. He had always wanted to tell her but Chance said it was too risky and he had to admit he was right.

"Have you told Chance?" Jake shook his head.

"He only knows about last night because he found me asleep at the car."

"I see. Well I think you should see a doctor. There might be something wrong but I hope not. It maybe just be nerves or something if it only has been happening recently. If you want, I can call and see if I can get you an appointment."

"I would like that. Hey Callie?"

"Yeah Jake?" she was picking up the phone and was getting ready to dial a number.

"Can you please not tell Chance. I don't him to worry. And can you come with me? I don't like doctor visits." Callie smiled at Jake.

"Of course I will. Just hold on," she dialed a number and waited for a moment.

"Hello? This is Callie Briggs, Deputy Mayor. I would like to make an appointment for a friend of mine to see Dr. Simons. His name is Jake Clawson. As soon as possible please. Hold on," she covered the phone with her hand and looked at Jake.

"An appointment just got canceled. He has a four O'clock open. Want to go today?" Jake nodded. He knew it was better to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Yes, we'll take that spot. Yes. Alright then. See you in an hour. And tell Dr. Simons I say hello. Thanks Bette." Callie hung up the phone and smiled.

"Well, you are my last appointment of the day, so we can leave here as soon as 3:30. So then, anything else you want to talk about?" Jake thought for a moment. It wasn't really all that normal for him to have a chance to talk to Callie like this. He might as well use the opportunity while he had it.

"How have you been? I know it's been pretty quiet around Megakat city since all the bad guys have been quiet lately."

"I've been good. Taking care of the mayor, of course. I have to admit, though I miss the excitement, it is nice to go so long without being held hostage or running for my life." They both laughed at that.

"Do you miss being saved by the SWAT Kats?" The question just came blurting out of Jake's mouth before he could stop himself.

"Well, I don't miss the danger, but I do miss those guys. They do this city a world of good, even if Commander Feral doesn't see it."

"That Feral gets on my nerves. I wonder when he will pull that stick out of his ass."

"Not sure. But when he does, I just hope he doesn't start trying to beat people to death with it." Again they both laughed. The two talked about the weather, sports, current political situations Callie was handling, and other casual conversation topics. The two left the office together and Jake felt a lot better. It was nice talking to Callie like this for once. He hoped he could do it more in the future.

It didn't take them long to get to the hospital to visit Dr. Simons. The doctor was a tall black Tom. To Jake he seemed to be the ultimate combination of geek and jock. He liked sports and sported a nice physic himself, but when the topic of video games came up, he got into how he loved RPG's and FPS's. Jake considered having Dr. Simons become his personal doctor from now on that was if he would accept his insurance. He told the doctor his symptoms and the doctor became concerned.

"And how long has this been going on?" Jake thought back. How long had it been going on? He had only noticed recently but as he thought back, it had been happening for quite a while just not as intense.

"I noticed about five weeks ago…but I think it started somewhere in High School."

"Really now? Why do you think that?" Dr. Simons asked, holding his arms over his chest.

"I remember zoning out and when I came too I was not where I was when I zoned out."

"Hmmm. Might have been your body's autopilot kicking in. Teenage attention spans can be quite short."

"Ain't that the truth," Callie chimed in.

"Well, I think I'll schedule an MRI to check you out. Just in case. Wait here," the doctor exited the room and Jake sighed.

"I hope my insurance can cover that."

"I'm sure it will be okay. And if not, I'll help you out. I did bring you here." Jake smiled at Callie.

"Thanks. What would Chance and I do without you?"

"Starve." Jake laughed. It was probably true. Callie was their biggest customer, for both repairs and upgrades to her car. The darn thing always seemed to have a problem with it.

The MRI room was available so getting Jake in didn't take too long. He lay down on the machine in the hospital gown they gave him. He kept his breathing even and did his best to lay still. The table began to move and slowly slid into the machine. His heart felt like it wanted to beat itself out of his chest. What if the results were bad? What is he had a tumor? What if he had a hemorrhage? Could they fix him? What if they couldn't?

"Calm down Jake. It's going to be okay." Dr. Simons voice called through the speakers in the room. Jake took deep breaths trying to calm down. He forgot the doctor and Callie could see his vitals on the screen in the room they were in. The MRI whirled and hummed as it worked its magic. About an hour later, the three of them stood looking at the screen with Jake's results on the screen.

"Your brain is in perfect health, same with the rest of your body." Jake sighed in relief at the results.

"I can't think of anything that might be causing these memory lapses. I suggest keeping a journal of when they happen. Come see me if they happen again and bring the journal. As far as I see, the cause isn't physical."

Jake and Callie left the hospital and headed for the Scrap Yard. The car was silent, Jake in deep thought on the way back If the cause wasn't physical…what did that mean?


	3. Sweet Dreams

Chapter 3

Sweet Dreams

Jake laid in his bed staring up at the ceiling his mind racing with thoughts. His thoughts kept going back to the hospital and Dr. Simons results. Nothing physical was causing his blackouts. If it wasn't physical then what was it?

_"Is it psychological?" _

_**"You asking if you're crazy now?"**_

___"No...maybe. I'm not sure anymore. Maybe I should make an appointment with a therapist..."_

_ "__**You realize if you do that, you'll have to tell Chance about it." **_

___"I'm going to need to eventually, don't I?"_

_**"Depends. You want him to think you're insane? Go ahead if you want him to think that." **_

___"He won't think I'm insane...won't he?"_

_**"Not sure, but I'm guessing he will."**_

___"I couldn't tell him tonight even if I wanted to..."_

_**"True. He's not home tonight. He left you all alone, again." **_The brown Tom sighed and sat up in bed. His mind was right. Chance had left him alone again saying he was going to stay the night at a friends house. Jake thought back on their impromptu vacation and realized that ever since it started, Chance had been spending more and more time away. At first it was just for a few hours. Then it turned into several hours. Now a night away. Was he going to be gone for days next? Jake had tried to tell him not spend too much time away in case Dark Kat or someone else decided to attack Megakat City. Chance just said since it hadn't happened in so long he was sure that one night would not make any difference. It really didn't sit well with the Tom but he couldn't forbid Chance from going. He wasn't the man's mother.

"I need a drink..." Jake slowly got out of bed and headed for the kitchen. Pulling out a can of milk he quickly opened it and took a big drink. As he drank something caught his eye. A face in the window. The brown kat dropped the can of milk, cried out, and darted away from the window. His heart was pounding as he started at his own reflection in the window. It stared back at him eyes wide and mouth open. He closed his eyes and opened them seeing only his reflection once again. Trying to get his breathing back under control he moved out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Alone...I hate being alone." Jake flopped onto the couch and pulled his knees up to his chest. He wondered what it was like to feel truly alone. He recalled having the feeling before High School, but the memories were faded and he couldn't recall the feeling itself. High School. It all started back in High School.

_"What happened back in High School?"_

_**"Don't go there." **_

_** "**__Why not?"_

_**"I said don't!"**_

___"Okay...okay..."_ Jake found his body shivering as his mind began to wonder back to High School. He didn't know why though. High School wasn't that bad, not from what he remembered off the top of his head anyway. But his mind didn't want him diving into those memories and he knew the stern voice in his head was usually right about those sort of things. It was better left alone. It was pointless to think about it.

"Why couldn't he just stay home tonight?" The brown Tom ask aloud as he began to rock back and forth on the couch. He could have sworn he saw someone in the window. It didn't look like his reflection the first time. It looked like someone else...someone familiar...but he wouldn't quite put his claw one it.

Chance was really have the time of his life. For a few weeks now he had been dating someone. He hadn't told Jake yet, fearing his buddy's reaction to his chosen date. He needed to find a way to break it to him so he wouldn't freak out. After all, she said she was reformed and she hadn't once talked about what happened between them from before. She did her time, getting out with good behavior. Maybe prison did her a world of good.

"More milk, my sweet?" Turmoil asked, holding out an ice cold pitcher of milk.

"I would yes. And may I have something sweet, since you bring it up?" he asked. Turmoil poured the milk and leaned in, giving Chance a kiss. The tabby Tom could hear Jake's voice in his head.

_"Don't trust her. She'll betray you!" _He wasn't stupid though. He knew he needed to make sure she could be trusted. That was why he always met her in his T-Bone outfit. He wouldn't share with her his secret identity until he was sure she was really reformed. He had a good feeling about this though.

"Shall I give you something sweeter, my sweet?" she asked, a soft purr admitting from her chest. Chance growled in response. He took her in his arms and laid her down on the soft carpet of the floor.

"If you insist, my dear." Chance kissed Turmoil as she began to unbutton his suit jacket.

_"What if Chance wasn't around and there was an attack? What would I do?"_

_**"Pilot the plane yourself. It would be fun." **_

___"I'm not as good as Chance. Not by a long shot."_

_**"Fine, a replacement then."**_

___"No one is as good as Chance."_

_**"Build a replacement then."**_

___"Build one?"_

_ "__**Yeah. You're a genius. Build a robot Chance. One that can fly as well or just about as well as him."**_

___"That...that's crazy enough to work. I'm not getting any sleep tonight anyway. I'll get started on some designs." _

_**"Knew you'd see it my way."**_ Jake raced down to the hanger and to his work table. He pulled some graph paper out of one of the many shelves as well as some pencils. He would do as much as he could tonight. And autopilot droid that he could program with all of the data he had on their enemies and Chance himself. It would be almost as good as Chance. It would just be missing the kat intuition. But it was something he would have to live without. He needed a back-up plan if Chance was going to be gone like this. The brown Tom worked tirelessly into the night. The schematics were coming along nicely when his vision started to blur.

"Crap. I think I need sleep..." Jake yawned and packed away the plans for his droid. If Chance saw them he might get the wrong impression and it would just cause problems. He'd tell Chance about it once he had it all figured out. It would be far easier to explain then. The Tom left the hanger and grabbed his blanket and pillow out of his room. He curled up on the couch and turned on the TV for background noise. His eyes soon grew heavy and he surrendered to sleep.

"You are such a let down!" Jake flinched at the harsh voice. His small body shook uncontrollably as he stared up at the scary man before him.

"There is no use keeping you around! You failure!" Tears began to run down brown fur as each word dug into him like a blade.

"If there ANYTHING you can do? ANYTHING AT ALL?" The dark brown paw rose into the air. Jake flinched. He had only a few seconds to answer.

"I...I can build things..." his voice was high and soft, barely louder than a whisper.

"You can build things? HA! Like those junk toys you call inventions? You stupid idiot!" The paw came down claws extended. Jake fell backwards clenching his right upper arm.

"Get out of my sight or I'll do worse." Jake scrambled to his feet and ran up the stairs. Warm sticky blood ran down his arm as he hurried to his room. He shut the door and leaned against it. Silent sobs shook his small thirteen year old frame. His arm hurt so much.

"M-M-Mom..." he sobbed knowing she wouldn't answer his call. She never would again.

"I miss you Mom...Dad misses you too." Suddenly the door burst open, throwing the thirteen year old kit across the room. He turned to see glaring bloodshot eyes locked on him. A silver knife gleamed in the hallway light showing the kit his beaten and broken form in it's reflection.

"D-Dad?" he came for him, knife raised high in the air.

"DAD?"

Screaming Jake shot up on the couch. Cold sweat soaked his shirt and face. His body shook horribly as he sat there while his stomach did flips. Flashes of the dream came back to him. The yelling, the scratch, the pain, the knife, the blood. Jake bolted from the couch and to the bathroom. After several minutes he watched as the toilet water washed away his nearly fully digested dinner down into the sewer. His body still shook and now his head hurt terribly. He didn't know why the dream had happened. Nothing like that had ever happened in real life. His mom died in a car accident and his father died of illness when he was thirteen. Jake took his shirt off and looked at his arm. Moving the fur slightly he awe the four scars. But they were never from his father. He had gotten it from an angry animal from the Megakat zoo during a field trip when he was a freshmen in High School.

_"What kind of animal was it again?" _he wondered.

_**"Doesn't matter. It had claws."**_

_ "Right. It had claws. Doesn't matter what it was. It fucking hurt though." _

_**"That it did." **_Jake got up and moved out of the bathroom. He made his way back down to the hanger and opened the drawer where he had put his schematics. Maybe some work would ease his mind. His eyes widened as he laid eyes on the plans. They were complete. Everything was sketched and in place. The power source was there, the main data banks, hard drive, the outer shell as well as the inside gyros that would help it move fluidly. Everything was done.

"H-H-How?" Jake dropped the plans and took several steps backwards.

**"Guess you need to find other work to do. Might as well start building it." **


	4. Fair Play

Chapter Four

Fair Play

Jake sighed as he used his towel to wipe the sweat from his forehead. The smell of propane, sweat, and hot iron premeditate throughout the hanger. The sound of the tom's heavy breathing echoed across the room. He looked at the bright shining metal that would be the skeleton of the Robo T-Bone. He had worked late into the morning on it with sleep being the last thing on his mind. Now his eyes were heavy and his body shaking with exhaustion. He needed sleep. He wheeled the skeleton over to an open alcove in the wall of the hanger. He stored it inside and pressed a hidden button on the wall. He would show Chance what he was up to once he was finished. It would be a great surprise.

The tired sure shot got out of his jumpsuit and stripped to his boxers. He moved up the stairs and out of the hanger. He laid down on the couch and got as comfortable as he could. The brown tom sighed and looked over at the clock. It was 11:00am and Chance was still not back yet. He wondered when his best friend would get home.

_"Maybe he got drunk or something? Might not be back till later." _

_**"Wouldn't doubt it. He is a party animal." **_

___"Ain't that the truth." _Jake closed his eyes and let sleep take him once more. He just hoped this time there wouldn't be any bad dreams.

"Yo, Jake. Buddy? Wake up." The voice reached Jake's ears making the tom grumble and roll over. "You need to wake up buddy. It's Five O'clock." Jake's eyes slowly opened and the harsh light made him close them again. He waited for a moment for his eyes to adjust and slowly opened them again. Chance stood over him wearing half way buttoned up shirt and black pants. The yellow and striped tom looked down at him with a smile.

"About time buddy. I was wondering if I was going to have to pull a Sleeping Beauty on ya." Jake sighed and slowly sat up. Like that would ever happen.

"Sorry. I was up late last night," Jake mumbled as he stretched his back and yawned.

"Couldn't tell," Chance laughed, "Working late of something?"

"Nope. I had myself a sexy party."

"Really?" Jake laughed at Chance's expression of; 'why didn't you invite me?.'

"No not really. Yeah, I was working last night. What were you up to?" Chance smirked and looked away.

"Just hanging out with a friend."

"Who?" Jake was awake enough now to show curiosity. He did want to meet Chance's friend.

"Feral."

"Liar."

"Yep. But you'll meet 'em soon enough. I definitely want my best friends opinion of them."

"Alright. I'll wait a bit longer. But hurry it up will you? No telling how much longer our friendly neighborhood villains are going to keep quiet."

"I know. I know. I'm going to go change. Wanna go out for dinner tonight? Just the two of us?"

"Yeah. I don't feel like cooking." Chance gave Jake a thumbs up and left the room. The brown tom got off the couch and stretched.

_**"He smelled like sex."**_ His mind stated out of nowhere.

_"W-What?"_

_**"You smelled it too. You just ignored it. He smelled like sex." **_

___"No he didn't..."_

_**"You keep telling yourself that." **_Jake sighed and moved into his room. He pulled on a black short sleeve shirt and a pair of blue jeans. His mind was right, Chance did smell funny. But that didn't prove he smelled like sex. It could have been he got drunk and fell asleep in a closet or something. Closets were musty. Jake slipped on his socks and sighed. Was he really trying to come up with excuses like that? So what if Chance had sex last night. Did it really matter?

_**"It matters. And you know why." **_

___"Shut up..."_ The voice was silenced by Jake's demand. He didn't want to think about it. He just wanted to move on and go to dinner with Chance. Maybe the two of them could see a movie or something while they were out. It would be a nice night.

Okay, it wasn't a good night. First off the restaurant had been really busy, preventing the two from getting their food for ages. If that wasn't bad enough, they screwed up Jake's order and he had to send it back. Which caused his wait to be longer and sending it back wasn't any help to getting a warm plate of food. There was supposed to be a good horror movie out called; 'Sigmund's Blade.' The trailers for the movie made it seem really good but it was a flop. The scenes in the trailer where short and all jammed together. From then on the movie got boring and the acting was terrible. Jake stood outside the theater looking very unhappy. This wasn't how tonight was supposed to go.

"Sorry about the dud of a movie buddy." The sure shot looked over at his ace pilot.

"Not your fault. You didn't direct the movie.

"What do you want to do now?"

"Let's just go home." The two toms made it back to their truck. Chance started the truck and the two sat there, waiting for it to warm up. After a good fifteen minutes the two were off.

Jake sighed as he sat down on the sofa and turned on the T.V. David Litterman was on and his guest for the night was the actor Brad Paw. The two of them were discussing the actor's new religious practices. The brown tom rolled his eyes and changed the channel. Religion wasn't really his things. He never saw a reason to believe in a god. His belief was science.

"Nothing on?" The larger tabby sat beside Jake as he asked his question.

"Nope. I think I'll turn in early…" Chance gave Jake a disappointed look but didn't argue.

"Sorry for the bad night!" Jake just waved his hand as Chance spoke. He knew the tom had tried, but everything had just gone wrong. It really didn't help the feeling that things were changing. The two really had started spending less and less time together.

_"Damn this quiet calm shit."_ Jake was getting tired of the villains not showing up. He wanted some action. He wanted to be able to fly in the Turbokat with Chance and reconnect. They needed it that.

"Figures the damn bad guys vanish and things start falling apart." Jake said as he closed his bedroom door. He undressed and got into a pair of shorts. Once in bed, he stared up at the ceiling once again. He wasn't tired really yet he just wanted to lay there alone. Was he growing accustom to the loneliness? The sure shot sighed and rolled over. His mind wondered back to earlier in the day. What if Chance was going out and getting laid? Was it any of his business? Why did he care? The small tom tossed and turned, his mind never leaving the subject.

_"Damn it. I need to stop thinking about this." _

_**"You can't." **_

___"Why not?"_

_**"Isn't it obvious?"**_

___"No…"_

_**"Yes it is. You're jealous."**_

___"I am not!"_

_**"You can't lie to me. You're jealous at the thought of someone being closer to him than you." **_

___"I…I…" _For the first time Jake found himself speechless, and at the hands of his own mind.

_**"You like the thought of being the only one close to him. You like the idea of him and you being the only ones who you each share your secrets with. You know why you feel that way. Why deny it?" **_

___"…Shut up."_

_**"You know it. Even if you don't want to say it."**_

___"I said Shut up!" _

_**"Fine fine. I'll stop. But you know…turn about is fair play." **_

___"W-What do you mean?"_

_**"Nothing much. Just go to sleep. You know you're tired." **_ Jake nodded and closed his eyes. He really hadn't had much sleep. His mind drifted off into dreamlessness.

Calico Briggs sat in her bed, a small lamp illuminating her bedside. She had a book in her hand, one of her funny mystery novels. One didn't need a lot of attention to read them and the jokes helped relax her after a hard day in the office. Her eyes were slowly growing heavier as she sat there. A breeze blew her curtains up, the long white fabric wafting in the wind. The she-kat put a bookmark in her book and closed it. As she reached up for her glasses, she spotted the shadow behind her curtains.

"H-Hello? Who's there?" she asked. She hoped it wasn't Dr. Viper or Hard Drive standing in front of her window. The last thing she needed was for one of the villains of Megakat City to make their first reappearance to kidnap her in her night gown.

"It's just me, Ms. Briggs." A familiar voice spoke from behind the curtain. A black gloved hand reached out and pulled the curtain aside. Callie Briggs stared in slight awe at the SWAT Kat before her.

"Razor? What are you doing here?" the blond she-kat pulled her comforter over her chest in embarrassment.

"What can I say? I missed you." The shorter tom said with a shrug. He walked over to the foot of the bed, his eyes giving her form the once over.

"You…you missed me?" Briggs was obviously confused. Razor just chuckled as he sat on the end of her bed.

"Yeah. I missed seeing that beautiful face of yours. It's been quite while since we've seen each other." The sure shot smiled at her as he looked into her eyes. The Deputy Mayor could feel her ears turn pink. Razor was flirting with her.

"Well...I appreciate the visit...and the compliment but..." she trailed off as Razor's look turned into an expression of hurt.

"You don't want to see me?" he sounded wounded. Callie quickly shook her head.

"No! That's not it...it's just..."

"You like T-Bone better huh?" Razor's eyes fell and his ears went flat against his head. Callie felt guilty as she stared at the saddened SWAT Kat.

"No. That isn't it either. I just...I never know you felt this way." She had to say something. Seeing one of her constant heroes so down was hurting her.

"I do. You are the most beautiful she-kat in all of Megakat City. I'm always worried when something attacks the city it's going to go after you. I want you to be safe, Ms. Briggs." The tom's voice regained some of its self-esteem. The jump suit wearing kat climbed onto the bed and crawled towards her. "I haven't been able to take my mind off of you all these weeks. I kept wondering if you were alright, wondered if you missed me like I missed you."

"I...I..." Callie Briggs sharp mind seemed to be failing her. She had never expected one of the SWAT Kats to be interested in her, let alone come visit her in the night. It was like one of those super hero movies. The blond soon found herself face to face with Razor, his warm breath washing over her face. His breath smelled of cool mint and his fangs shined. He took good care of his teeth.

"You what...Ms. Briggs?" the tom asked in a hushed whisper. His want was radiating off of him like heat. His arms were on either side of her waist and his legs on either side of hers. Only clothes and her blanket separated their bodies. Callie had always thought Razor was cute. She did like her toms somewhat shorter than most she-kats. She short kind sweet ones were her first choice.

"I...I don't know what to say." She spoke the truth. Part of her could not believe this was happening. It had to be a dream. But she knew better. This was real, all real.

"Can I kiss you?" The question shocked her system as she heard it. Razor...wanted to kiss her. She swallowed the sudden lump in her throat. She nodded slowly and Razor smiled. He bent in and kissed her gently on the lips. She returned the kiss, feeling her body temperature begin to rise with the contact. The SWAT Kat's paws moved to her waist and gently rubbed up and down her ribs. Taking her torso in his grip, he lowered Ms. Briggs down so she lay beneath him. The kiss was soon deepened as the comforter was removed from her body by the tom. The two continued to kiss until Razor backed away and moved his face down to her neck. His hands moved around her body, exploring it through her gown. She couldn't stop herself from making small mews and moans. The sure shot had talented and delicate hands.

As the SWAT Kat continued to use his expert hands, Callie found herself wanted him. Working for the Mayor left her little time for dating, and she had to admit the tom above her was attractive. She unzipped his flight suit and pulled it off his shoulders. Razor smirked as helped her remove the suit, leaving him in mask and boxers. He pulled her gown up and off of her, revealing no bra and black panties.

"Black suits you." he chuckled as he lowered his head. Moving the undergarment aside, Razor began his tongue. Ms. Briggs moaned as the tom continued to use his talents on her. She soon became light headed as her pleasure was building up. The SWAT Kat seemed able to sense her want and with his finger, he pushed her over the edge.

Callie laid on the bed panting. She hadn't orgasmed like that in quite a while. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Razor's boxers fall off the bed. She looked down to see him pulling a condom out of his jumpsuit and brought the wrapper to his mouth. Once it was on his securely he positioned himself at her entrance. He slowly slipped inside of her, the deputy mayor's body shuttering as he did. Once he was in, he waited until her body adjusted and began to move. Ms. Briggs moaned as Razor lifted her waist and started hitting her spot with each thrust. Her noises grew louder and louder as he continued. Her body tightened around him, sweat beads rolled off of her stomach.

"Oh...Razor!" The smaller tom quickened his pace as her moans spurred him on. With a loud grunt his body shook. Callie moaned, the feeling of his pulsating giving her chills. He collapsed on top of her panting hard. He rolled off of her and took the condom off. Tying it, the threw it towards the trash bin she had over by the wall.

"That...was amazing." Callie felt the tom wrap his arms around her. He smiled and kissed her again.

"That is was." Ms. Brigg's mind was fogged with the after high. Her mind couldn't think beyond the moment. She closed her eyes as Razor removed her glasses. Her breathing soon became steady as she fell asleep.


	5. Secrets are Out

** This is my first author's note and I think its past due. I would like to thank all those who are reading my story and to those who have reviewed it. Also, from this point on the plot will be kicking in a bit more. The mature rating will also be becoming more evident in the upcoming story as well. Beyond that I'm writing this so I can torture Jake and put him through hell. Yay hell! Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not know SWAT Kats; the Radical Squadron. I just had this brainchild I needed to get out of my system. Please enjoy this chapter. **

**Tseu Tsumi**

Chapter Five

Secrets Are Out

Sunlight fell on Jake's face, warming his fur. The brown tom yawned and stretched, his arms moving out from under the warm comforter. Jake slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the white ceiling.

"White?" Jake stared for a moment longer before his eyes grew to the size of saucers. This wasn't his room. The tom shot up in the bed and looked around, his eyes falling on Callie Briggs. She was sleeping soundly facing him, her naked chest exposed. The brown kat began to shake as he racked his brain, trying desperately to remember how he got here. The last thing he remembered was going to sleep in his bed at home. Beyond that, everything was a blank. Why was this happening to him? Movement to his side snapped him out of his freak out. Callie rolled over and became still again. It seemed she was still sleeping.

Slowly the brown tom got out of bed, his blush increasing as he realized he was completely naked. He searched for his clothes, finding his jumpsuit at the foot of the bed and his boxers to the side. Catching a glimpse in the mirror he breathed a sigh of relief that he had his Razor mask on at least. He quickly dressed and moved over to the open window. From the looks of it, the sun had just risen, making the time seven to nine in the morning. If he hurried, he could get back home before Chance woke up. He turned to climb out the window when he spotted something on the floor by a trash can…a used condom.

_**"Turn about is fair play." **_The thought echoed in his head as he climbed down the fire escape and ran into an alleyway. He spotted the Cyclotron stashed behind a dumpster and covered in trash bags.

"Good think it isn't trash day." Jake retrieved the Cyclotron and quickly headed out. Jake made his way home as fast as he could, trying his best to stay away from populated areas. He didn't need Ann Gora coming up and asking him for an interview or people taking pictures.

_"Why was I even there? What happened?" _His mind went back to the condom on the floor and both him and Ms. Briggs naked in the bed.

_"Did we...?" _Jake shook the thoughts from his head. He didn't really want to think about it. Sure, he did have a crush on Callie and he couldn't say he never thought about it, but he never would actually dress up as Razor and go to her apartment for sex...would he?

_**"Would you?" **_Jake shook his head again, trying to clear his thoughts. He needed to get home. That was what mattered right now. He could sort out the rest of this mess once he got there.

"I think its time I told Chance." It didn't take long for Jake to get home, especially with him going well over the speed limit as he was. He pulled into the hanger using the Cyclotron entrance hidden behind a pile of trash near the garage. Jake pulled into the hanger, his mind lost in thought. If he had been paying attention he would have picked up on the smell of coffee in the hanger. It wasn't until he heard a throat cleared that he looked up and noticed he had gotten home too late.

"You're home I see." Chance looked at his friend with a raised brow. He was wearing a brown button up short sleeved shirt and tan shorts. In his hand was a cup of coffee.

"H-Hi..." Jake slowly got off the Cyclotron and moved over to his locker to put away his outfit. Chance waited until his friend was in his jumpsuit before speaking.

"Where did you go? I got up early to make us breakfast and when I went to wake you up you were gone." The brown tom's ears fell flat against his head as Chance spoke. His friend had gone out of his way to do something nice for him and he had gone off last night and slept with Callie.

"Um...t-there's something I need to tell you." Chance's face changed from one of irritation to worry.

"What is it?" The tabby's voice held concern. Jake couldn't find it in him to look Chance in the eye.

"Um...well...remember what I told you about what happened with the new gauntlet gadget?"

"Yeah...? What about it?"

"T-That wasn't the only memory lapse I've had. I...I've been having them for a while and a lot more lately."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" the sound of Chance's voice gave away he was hurt. It was something Jake had expected. They never kept secrets from each other before.

"I...I didn't want you to think I was crazy or anything. You see...last night..." the brown tom trailed off as he searched for the best way to tell Chance what had happened. The large tom seemed to read Jake's mind and kept quiet, waiting for his friend to speak. The smaller tom swallowed. "Last night...I think I slept with Callie."

Jake lifted his head to take a glance at Chance. The larger tom's face was stuck in an expression of shock, frustration, anger, and awe. It seemed to be forever until Chance decided which emotion to display first; anger.

"You what?" The sure shot flinched at the outburst. He could have sworn he heard a growl under that yell.

"I..I think..." Chance wasn't going to let him finish.

"You think? How do you **think** you had sex with her?"

"I...I don't remember..." Jake felt his cheek fur suddenly getting wet. It wasn't until then he realized he had tears in his eyes. Chance's anger seemed to ebb away when he saw his best friend crying.

"Jake...oh man. Come on. Let's...let's get you some coffee." Chance grabbed his cup and motioned for Jake to follow. The brown tom complied and followed his larger friend up stairs and into the kitchen. The tabby gave him a cup of coffee, just like he liked it. The two talked for a while, Jake telling Chance everything he told Dr. Simons and Callie just days ago. The tabby remained quiet during his friend's explanation, making minor noises of acknowledgement to show he was keeping up. Once Jake was finished, he remained silent for a moment, waiting for Chance to say something.

"Jake...buddy...I really don't know what to do here. Do you think Callie knows you're Razor now?"

"No...I woke up with my mask on. I don't think she knows."

"Well that's good at least. Jake, if the doc said it wasn't physical, maybe you need to go to a therapist or something." Jake groaned. His best friend was right. Maybe he should, but he didn't like shrinks. They always looked down on people, and Jake hated being looked down on. "If you want I can go with you." Chance added. Jake's face changed from pure awkwardness to half awkward and half relieved.

"Alright. I'll go make the appointment." Jake made the call and set the appointment up. He would be going in next week. On his way back to the kitchen he grabbed a pen and a notebook. He wrote down the last three times he had a memory lapse. Maybe the therapist could help him find out what was happening to him. Once the brown tom got back into the kitchen, he found a plate of food at his spot on the table.

"You need to eat buddy." Jake rolled his eyes and sat down. He was hungry, but Chance was always making him eat if it looked like he was going to or had skipped a meal. He was such a worry wart.

The rest of the day went on fairly well but slow. They had several jobs to pick up cars and even one repair job. The work helped Jake keep his mind off of things. Chance seemed to be using it for the same thing, since neither of them spoke except if it had to do with work. It just seemed to make it easier.

Once work was over, Jake closed the shop while Chance went out to lock up the gate. As the brown tom was wiping off his hands the sound of plastic vibrating on metal caught his attention. Chance's cellphone was going off on the workbench. The sure hot grabbed the phone and looked at the caller ID; "Girlfriend" it read. Jake smirked as he flipped the phone open and put it to his ear.

"Hello? T-Bone, are you there?" Jake utterly froze when he heard the voice. He would recognize it anywhere. Turmoil.

"T-Bone...are you there?" she sounded worried now.

"You're his girlfriend?" his voice was barely louder than a whisper. A gasp from his left made Jake look over to see Chance staring wide eyes at his friend.

"You...you're not T-Bone. Razor..." She recognized his voice too.

"He's going to have to call you back, Turmoil." Jake hung up the phone and stared at Chance in disbelief. Chance squirmed a bit under the sure shot's gaze for a moment before speaking.

"I...guess I have something to tell you," Chance said sheepishly.

"Damn straight."

** Alright, that's the end of this chapter. What did you guys think? I'd love some feedback. Next chapter will be up in a day or two. Till then. **

** Tseu Tsumi**


End file.
